New Years Phone Call
by fragileflame
Summary: What happens when you combine Scotch and a cell phone? Lisa's alone on new years and drunk. With cell phone in hand Rick comes to her rescue again. A story that I'm sure some of you can relate too. A bit of drunken romance and angst. First Fanfic. Please
1. Chapter 1

What do you get when you combine Scotch and a Cell Phone? Some of the story is inspired by true events. Thanks to all my friends whom I had the honor of witnessing some of their umm…escapades. Hahaha. We all have done silly things in the name of love under the influence, haven't we?

This is my very first fanfic. I think this is about 15 years overdue. I never even liked English back in high school. Thanks especially to Carla at http/www.fanfics.cl/dyrl/. She just emailed me and said just do it. It was the site and its devotion to this beloved classic that fed the kid in me. Also, to all the tens of fanfics I've read, particularly Macross/Robotech fanfics, thank you to the authors for sharing your imagination and sparking mine. I hope I can come up with more in the future. Please be gentle with the feedback.

Background: This takes place during New Years Eve. It's the first New Years Eve after the destruction of earth by the Main Zentradi Fleet so I'm not sure about the timeline. I'm not familiar with all the technical stuff just the love story. It's about emotions beginning to stir, misunderstandings, your typically New Years Eve and of a bit of angst.

This is written for pure entertainment. I don't own any of the characters of Robotech.

"Happy New Year!" Screamed Vanessa, Kim and Sammy into Ricks ear just as he stepped onto the deck, almost dropping his beer.

After a long day of patrolling he mutters, "Damn, those girls can yell! I guess I needed to wake up." Everyone else was joyously laughing and toasting to the New Year, while giving each other hugs and kisses aboard the deck of the SDF1.

Miriya was looking a little annoyed as she saw a female officer kissing Max on the cheek. She was about ready to throw a cup when Claudia grabbed her by arm.

"Whoa there! You don't need to be doing that missy."

"But Claudia! THAT woman is attacking Max!" said Miriya with a look of concern.

"Why is she putting her lips on his face. Isn't that my duty to do so? And why does he look so happy. I would think he would be defending himself."

"Honey," stated Claudia "It is an earth custom during the New Year to give a kiss to friends. It's a sign of affection and its part of the celebration."

Claudia gave Miriya a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "It's like saying, 'Happy New Year!' with love."

Still a little shocked by what Claudia explained Miriya grabbed Rick and gave him a hard smack on the lips, startling Rick. He was holding his breath while attempting to not spill his drink.

Max nearly gagged on his drink and ran over to Miriya, "Wooh there beautiful! I don't think you're the one Rick is wanting that from you but I'll take some of that! Looks like you almost hurt him," as he grabbed her and began to kiss her deeply.

"Oh Max! Some of these earth customs I will never understand," stated Miriya as she looked slightly frustrated yet pleased with the attention Max was giving her.

Rick felt a bit out of breath but had a slight grin on his face.

"Hell, I take a kiss from a beautiful girl any day," stating under his breath.

He chuckled and reflected, 'That sounds like something Roy would say.'

Taking another sip of his beer he walked to the far corner and looked out at the fireworks up above and made a toast "To you Roy. I miss you Big Brother."

From a distance Claudia approached Rick and stood beside him, "Let me toast with you." As they stood there in silence a small tear ran down her eye and Rick just grabbed her from the side and give her a small hug.

After the commotion settle down a little bit Rick began to look around and wonder, 'Lisa.' He didn't see her anywhere.

"She left early." Claudia said.

"Who!" as he sipped his drink trying to avoid looking at Claudia. He was little surprised on how Claudia could read his mind.

"Oh don't _who_ me Rick Hunter. You know _who_, I'm referring to.

She had a headache and left about 2 hours ago. She had been working 18 hours straight. She's been working all week with Exedor on some plans regarding where to relocate some Zentradi soldiers and overseeing reconstruction of new cities being built not too far from Macross city. She has a lot on her plate."

His face tensed slightly and after a moment came a small grin, "But why? It's the holidays so can't that old women take a break."

He paused for a moment thinking, 'No wonder she was so snippy at me earlier today she must have been really tired. And you idiot you accused her of PMSing. When are you going to learn to shut your fat mouth? Why does this woman always get under my skin. Even for the smallest things!' He sighed

Claudia noticed his reaction and thought, 'Hunter, when are you going to wake up and see what's right in front of you…I wonder if even a 30 foot tall Zentradi could shake some sense into him.'

"Rick…Happy New Year little brother," she stated as she raised her glass to him.


	2. Chapter 2

This is written for pure entertainment. I don't own any of the characters of Robotech.

FLASHBACK 

_Flying down the cavern of the Grand Cannon, "Is this it?…I hope she's okay. I can't believe she survived that attack," Rick murmured to himself. _

" _Lisa stand back. I'm going to cut a hole open," his face grimaced unsure of what might happen. _

_As the metal fell to the floor, he saw those fiery green eyes of hers filled with tears and a small part of him began to shake. 'Oh, God why am I shaking' Trying to hold back the tears himself he ran in her direction. _

_He did something they both weren't expecting. He grabbed her, picked her up and gave her the biggest bear hug almost knocking the wind out of her. 'Jesus she smells so good. Did she always smell this good?'_

_Her heart skipped a beat. 'I'm so glad to see you again Hunter. I missed you so damn much. You feel so good right now holding me. Please don't stop' those last few thoughts shocked her._

_Still amazed he was there she thought, 'Where did that come from! I must be in shock. I'm just glad he's here.'_

_Grabbing her hand tightly Rick blurted out, "Let's get out of here Commander." _

"_Lead the way Lieutenant" with a bit of a sob escaping her._

_As Lisa sat there in Ricks plane in awe of the events that just occurred, Rick stared at her 'Damn this woman is a survivor. Why am I always rescuing you?' _

_This woman whom he had called an "Old Sour Puss" the moment he met her, this woman whom he had come to realize as not only a leader but whom he admired and found strength from, a woman who was his guide in combat; He had come to regard as a close friend. He didn't realize how much he had missed her. _

'_Lisa your one of a kind. I would be proud to rescue you again and again,' Rick felt happy by the thought._

_Lisa breaking his train of thought said, "Hunter this is the one time I'm glad you disobeyed my orders," She stuck her hand out to shake Rick's hand but he took it and pulled her into a very affectionate hug. _

'_How do women smell so good even in a time of crisis?' Rick thought to himself._

_Over the radio they could hear Minmei's faint voice singing._

_As they starred in amazement, simultaneously they said, "It's the SDF1! The made it!" _

…_as they landed on the deck of the deck of the SDF1 medics rushed both Lisa and Rick._

"_Lisa I'm sorry about…ummm…I mean I'm sure your fa…I'm sure Admiral Hayes made it out."_

_With a glassy look in her eye she turned her head slightly away and stated under her breathe "I don't think he did"._

_Someone approached Rick "Lt Hunter your needed in Block B-10 to search for some survivors ."_

"_I'm sorry Lisa I have to go," and Rick hopped back into his Veritech._

_As he flew away Lisa's tears began to pour down, "Oh Father you stubborn old man," but after a minute she snapped out of it. 'Lisa you're a soldier get yourself together. This is not the time.' She got off the gurney and thanked the medic and headed for the control tower._

_As she walked in, "Lisa!" yelled out Kim and Vanessa. They ran to her and gave her a big hug and out of the corner of her eye Lisa noticed Claudia just standing with watery eyes. Sammy was balling her eyes out._

_Captain Gloval gave her a warm hug, "You seem a bit tired. You don't need to be here."_

"_Nonsense" Lisa said, " I need to be here more now than ever."_

"_Lisa you stubborn old mule. You made it back. I knew you would. I've missed you. We all have," as Claudia gave her a hug_

"_And your father?" she asked under her breath._

"_He didn't' make it." Lisa said with a somber face_

"_I'm so sorry Lisa. Maybe you need to go res…" _

"_Nonsense" Lisa cut her off "I need to be here helping all of you" _

"_But Lisa you need to …" and Lisa again cut her off "None of that Claudia. Not now. I'll have time for all of that later."_

"_Captain!" Protested Claudia_

"_Captain, I'll have my opportunity to do all that. I'm sure we all need time to recover BUT I need to be here now," fought back Lisa._

"_Claudia I think at this point in time we need all the help we can get. Lisa, if I think for one minute you can't handle being here I'm ordering you straight out of here is that understood. And if you fight me I'll send you to the brig."_

"_Yes Captain," Lisa said with a smile and salute. _

" _Now, Sammy can I relieve you of your position."_

"_OH, with pleasure commander," beamed Sammy with joy to have her back._

_As Lisa fell right into her old routine Claudia starred at Lisa for a moment, 'Lisa honey, I hope you don't hold it all in. We don't need another incident like what happened at Mars.' With a deep sigh she continued on with work. _

End Flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

This is written for pure entertainment. I don't own any of the characters of Robotech.

New Years Eve - Lisa's Quarters 2 hours before Midnight.

Sitting down alone in her quarters she sank into the couch and kicked off her shoes. She turned to her coffee table and picked up a picture frame and just stared at it. She began to cry softly to herself hugging the picture to her chest. After the SDF1 landed on earth there really wasn't must time to think of her needs. There were too many people counting on her to get things done. She hadn't had time to think of him. No time to grieve.

"Oh God," she continued to sob. "I miss you so much father." Claudia always said she had such a hard head about these things.

Over the months Claudia had pestered her to take a break but she kept putting her off and telling her that she was coping with it. But whenever she arrived home she would just crash and sleep or find some work to distract her. It was the only thing that she enjoyed doing: her work. She always made time for work but never herself. Now she was a Captain with more responsibilities.

During the holiday season she took advantage of doing other projects because half the staff was on leave. It was peacetime. The new study that Exedore was doing with Zentradi and Human DNA was amazing. Not to mention the fact that she was relocating some of the Zentradi soldiers because they wanted to help build and construct new cities for the remaining survivors. That was so empowering. It made her work even harder.

This was no time to take a vacation. But now Admiral Gloval gave her several days off. In fact, he ordered her to take them off. 'Damn that Claudia. She had something to do with this.' She faintly smiled as she expelled a long breathe of air. She felt so blah.

Turning on the T.V. she saw the illuminated SDF1 being broadcasted on MBS and in the corner of the screen the time ticked away indicating the closing of the year and leading to the start of a new year.

"Only an hour and forty-three minutes till midnight. Time for a bubble bath and then a toast."

Slipping into the bubble bath she stretched her arms up high and let a yell of relief, "Ohhhhh, this feeeeels soooooooo good." As she sank down into the bubbles her thoughts began to wander. 'Almost a New Year. Lisa there's peace again but…we paid such a high price…so many lives lost…first mother…then carl…then fath..." again the tears began to come. She had to stop herself. 'Try to relax Lisa,' she told herself. Then her mind wandered to him.

FLASHBACK

"Commander, you turned in an incomplete report AGAIN!" she quickly stated on screen

"_Come on Lisa it's New Year's Eve cut me a break. Are you PMSing? Is it that time of the month?"_

"_I WOULD IF YOU KNEW HOW TO FILL OUT SOME SIMPLE PAPERWORK COMMANDER HUNTER!" And with that she cut him off the screen._

"Oh that man! He can so easily irritate me with one word."

'Dammit Lisa relax will you. You're suppose be enjoying your bath.'

Then another picture of Rick came to her mind. This time what she saw was those beautiful baby blue eyes standing across from her when he came to find her down in the Grand Cannon. She remembered how he had hugged her so hard. Her bodied tingled just thinking about it. Time and again that man came to her rescue. If it hadn't been for him she might have died down there in the Grand Cannon.

They had become such close friends over that past year. There would be times she would come over and just cook for him and they would spend hours talking about friends and family, sometimes operations or opinions on new recruits. Well that would happen when he didn't remember Minmei. Then he would go on tangents about her and then it would just be a one sided conversation. Those moments she hated. There were other times they would be fighting about some silly regulation but eventually someone would apologize and they be talking again over tea. He really was like a confidant to her, a best friend.

Lying there in the warm tub with all the candles lit dimly her mind continued to slip……..

God does he have a nice body. She could remember back in August the weather seemed to be hot and humid. She walked down to the hangar because she had to pick up his paperwork and she saw him with his T-Shirt off as he was working on his Veritech. She was almost taken aback. Then she had been caught gawking at him a little longer then she realized.

"Commander," he snapped his fingers at her "Are you okay?" Rick asked.

Snapping back to reality "Oh sorry Rick it's the heat. Uh, do you have those papers for me?"

"Sure. Here you go."

As she walked away she realized she was blushing. Almost embarrassed she rushed out of there quickly hoping he hadn't noticed.

Obviously, he didn't noticed the knucklehead. All these months her feelings for him had grown as well as their friendship and still the dufus had this crazy teenage crush on a woman that he hadn't seen in so long.

'What do you expect Lisa, Minmei is his first love. Love is a crazy emotion. I don't know why you bother with it woman,' she told herself. 'But then again how long did it take you to get over Karl….It took awhile… it took an explosion on mars and a silly infatuation with a military hating activist to get you to realize he's gone. I don't think I'll really ever stop loving Karl. (sigh) I don't know. It's not like you have anyone else to love at the moment.'

Drifting back into relaxation, 'Damn what a gorgeous body and that wild hair of his. I just want to run my hands all over it. His soft lips are soooo' and at that moment she remembered kissing him when they had been caught and interrogated on Dolza's ship.

"Mmmmmm…so soft and gentle" she said with eyes closed and she licked her lips and Lisa began to feel a little flushed thinking about it and slowly began to feel warm down there and all over; she was beginning to enjoy that sensation. She began to sink deeper into the tub.

That's when her eyes shot wide open. She had almost been embarrassed as if someone had caught her in the act.

"Lisa Hayes! Stop thinking naughty thoughts, especially about a man who is psychologically attached to someone else. If Claudia knew what I just did she probably call me a prude for not continuing with the fantasy."

"Whatever," as she stuck her tongue out into the air.

"Oh my gosh, how long have I been in the bathtub. I must be a prune. What time is it? 11:10 PM."

"Time for a glass of scotch," as she got out of the tub.

11:59PM

"Five, four, three, two, one. HAAAPPEH NEW YEAR! She yelled out loud as she took another swig of scotch. Lalalalala Stage Firight yada yada this is AH new daaay…uh…chance to be a STAAARRR."

As the words escaped her she paused for a moment and began to cry deeply… 'sniff'…alone again…Karl left me…now my fa-ather…Imma going to be an old maid…'sniff'… as she stumble to the couch.

After about 10 minutes of watching the television and crying she grabbed her cell phone and began calling Claudia…no answer…Vanessa…no answer…Kim…no answer…Sammy…no answer…

"Dammit to hell, whaare is ev-ver-ry body…(as the phone began to ring the caller I.D. read _Rick Hunter_…) He's prawbly out too having the time ub his life." Lisa griped.

"Hey Lisa, Happy New Year!" Rick replied (with a low level of excitement) into his cell phone, as he began to walk down to the elevator to head on home. Once he realized Lisa hadn't been there he didn't really feel he had the energy to hang around the rest of the night.

"Helloooo, Richard Hunter" replied Lisa as she tried to hide her crying but couldn't refrain from letting out a couple of sniffles.

"Lisa are you drunk? Have you been crying?" asked Rick

"No." She pouted and again he heard a 'sniff.'

"What's wrong?" Ricked asked and at that moment his chest began to tighten knowing that Lisa had been crying.

"Nothin' just wanted to whiss you Haappeh New Year!" she hiccupped

"Lisa are you okay. Are you by yourself?" Rick deeply worried and thinking to himself, 'I've never heard her like this before.'

"I just toasted my father and my mother and Karl now I can tooast 'hiccup' yo… To you… you sexy RDF pilot hehehe…oh God I'm going to be sick…."

"Lisa, Lisa!" All Rick could hear was the phone dropping and a door slamming.


	4. Chapter 4 Final

I don't own any of the characters of Robotech.

He began to run fast. 'Damn that woman! What's she doing drinking by herself.'

He got there within 10 minutes. "Shit that felt like the longest run. What the hell is that girl on?" breathing heavily.

Bang, bang, bang on the door. "Lisa open up babe. It's me Rick." No answer.

He turned the knob and it opened and he rushed right in. He didn't see Lisa anywhere. 'Bathroom' he thought. Sure enough there was Lisa but surprising to him was that she was sitting in the bathtub naked as the showerhead dowsed her with water. There she was sitting there; shivering and tears falling from those beautiful green eyes.

His heart nearly broke. As he knelt there next to Lisa, he shut the water off and grabbed a towel to cover her and he just held her.

"Lisa honey. What happened? Are you alright?" He almost cried watching her shiver like that - so vulnerable so sad. He was so used to seeing her so confidant, sure and commanding. So cool and calm during a battle and now she was acting like a scared kitten.

"I uh felt ssss-iick and I wa-wa-wanted to throw up but I didn't ma-ma-make it to the toilet… so…I…I had to take a sh-sh-shower," with that she began to cry some more.

"Rick iiii-its so cold" as she continued to cry hard.

"There, there babe. You're going to be fine," as he comforted her he stood her up and began drying her off. 'How much did the woman drink?' he thought.

He hated to see a woman cry, especially her. He let out a long frustrated breath. All of a sudden he just wanted to hold her and take care of her. As he was drying her off, even though she was in this scared and drunk state, he observed how beautiful she seemed even when she was crying. It just brought out this gentle side to her that he knew no one else but him was witnessing.

He couldn't help but admire and feel a bit guilty on how luscious her body was. Under that stuffy uniform she wore day in and day out was a very curvaceous body. Her breast weren't too big but full still very sexy and taut. She had gorgeous long legs and that lush hair of hers looked stunning when it wasn't in those silly curls of hers.

It reminded him of that time when she had saved him when they had fallen into what seemed like poor Zentradi plumbing. Her hair had gotten wet and that is when he began to realize what a beautiful woman she could be. It was a moment when he actually got to know Lt Hayes the person and not the C.O.

OH GOD! What a nice ass! He realized he was starting to get turn on and he snapped out of it. He bit his lip. 'Hunter you dumbass this is not the time. Your taking advantage of a very vulnerable woman. Think of your grandmother in long johns.' Then the sound of her crying reminded him of why he was there.

He was able to get her into some pajamas and tuck her into bed. As she was shivering and still in a bit of shock he handed her some water and some aspirin. "Here. Hopefully, this will help your hangover tomorrow."

He then kissed her on the head and said "Goodnight Lisa."

She grabbed at him and cried softly almost pleading, "Please don't go. Stay. Please."

Rick looked concerned, "Lisa I need to leave." He thought 'I shouldn't stay here.' There was feeling of mischief in the air and a part of him knew if he stayed he might regret it.

"Please stay." She persisted for about 10 minutes. Every time he thought she was asleep he tried to leave and she would grab at him begging him to stay. 'Hunter just leave,' but another part told him 'She wants you to stay. Just stay to be sure she's okay you fool.' That's how he justified it in his head.

He lay there stiff with his arms to his sides contemplating how he would get out of this mess. It was bad enough he had seen the Captain naked, drunk and so vulnerable now he was lying in her bed. Damn, if the boys found out about this there would be no end to the rumors and gossip. 'I'll just lie here till she is totally knocked out and then I'll slip out.'

But he did admit it was kind of funny in a way, being there next to her watching her sleep.

The ever so stern Captain Hayes. Men ran when they saw the look of terror in her eyes. Now she just seemed so peaceful. And how in the world did she always seemed to smell so good no matter the circumstances? 'I need to ask her one day what shampoo she uses' as he…'Yaaawned' Just a couple more minutes he thought to himself as his eyes began to get heavy; Just a few more minutes. 'Her bed sure feels comfortable,' and with that last thought he fell asleep.

'Where am I' she mused to herself.

'I'm on top of a Zentradi ship,' noticing she was in deep space lost.

Across the hull of the ship she saw lone figure running toward her. Someone that made her heart skip a bit.

"Rick, Rick" she murmured in her sleep.

'You came for me. I knew that you would,' and she ran toward him as if floating on a cloud.

"Oh Rick" her murmur got louder that it woke Rick still half asleep.

"Huh?" he muffled.

In the dark, he noticed a figure in the dark lying next to him and for a moment forgot he was at Lisa's. Then he could feel her warm breath only inches from his face and all of a sudden she reached for him and began to kiss him and still slightly asleep he began to kiss her back.

It was a gentle kiss. It was something like almost out of a movie. It was as if she was deeply kissing him like a long lost lover.

Rick's head was spinning still half tired and asleep he knew this didn't make sense but he didn't want to stop. It just felt so good! And the feel…oh God…her body was just SO right. It's like he was meant to hold her.

She tasted so good as his tongue licked her lips slowly. She murmured so softly "mmmmm" and continued to dream as she enjoyed his caresses and his lips.

Rick was beginning to get turned on, still not realizing that Lisa was still in a deep sleep he began slowly kissing the base of her neck and grabbing her hair; he could hear a moan coming from her throat.

As her dream continued, her body began to pull away from Rick's. Something had changed in that moment. She saw in amazement that the person holding her was no longer Rick it was Karl and in that moment she whispered 'Karl.'

Rick stopped feeling surprised, 'She thinks I'm Karl. Dammit, is she asleep?'

Lisa stood there looking up at Karl. 'Karl what are you doing here.'

'Lisa honey I know you've been worried.'

'Oh Carl. I've missed you….But…but…I don't know what to do…I feel so guilty…I think…I think…I'm in love with someone else.'

'It's okay now. You'll be okay now.' Right when he said that her father and mother appeared standing next to him.

'Oh God. (as her breathe became a little stagnate in her sleep) Dad. Mom. I miss you both.' She began to whimper in her sleep and Rick lay still watching her.

'Lisa darling. We want you to know we're proud of you and we want you to be happy.'

'I can't' Lisa cried in her sleep. Rick was tempted to hold her but just brushed a tear that fell from her face and continued to watch her sleep.

'I don't know how to do it without you both. And I miss you so much Karl.'

Karl looked down at her and said, 'It's okay Lisa. It's okay to open your heart to someone else. It's time to move on and be happy. I'll always love you.'

And with those words his image and that of her parents slowly drifted away. 'Wait don't go' Lisa cried and did so for another minute but eventually drifted back into a deep sleep.

Rick looked in amazement at what had happened. He didn't know what to think. He pursed his lips and just starred at the bare ceiling. He just shared a passionate kiss with Lisa and all the while she was dreaming about _Him_.

He blinked a few more times enchanted by her as she slept. "Dammit." He slowly crept off the bed and gave her another kiss on the forehead as he tucked her in, then took a blanket out of her closet and fell asleep on her couch.

The Clock Radio came on:

Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I'll leave you

Baby, I'm amazed at the way you fool me all the time

You hung me on a line

Baby, I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Baby, I'm a man, oh baby,

I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something

That he doesn't really understand

Baby, I'm a man, oh baby,

You're the only woman that could ever help me

Baby, won't you try to understand

Baby, I'm a man, oh baby,

I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something

That he does not really understand

Baby, I'm a man, oh baby,

You're the only one that could ever help me

Baby, won't you try to understand

Baby, I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time

Baby, I'm afraid of the way I'll leave ya

Baby, I'm amazed at the way you help me sing the song

You right me when I'm wrong

Baby I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Baby, I'm a man, oh baby,

I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something

That he does not really understand

Baby, I'm a man, oh baby,

You're the only woman that could ever help me

Baby, wont you try to understand

She turned at looked at it: 7 am. She slammed her hand down on it to turn it off.

"Oooohh…my head." And shoved her face back into her pillow. Today was her day off and her freakin' head was throbbing. Then she lifted her head and thought, 'How did I get into my pajamas and into bed.'

She had to go to the toilet. As she walked back from the bathroom she saw someone on her couch. For a moment her heart skipped a bit and she grabbed that whipping stick sitting in the closet. Roy had given it to her as a gag gift a few years ago on her birthday.

As she tip toed into the living room and crept closer to the couch she began to recognize the big mess of black hair. 'Rick' she thought. Her faced softened at that moment. 'I must have called him. He came to my rescue again.'

She just stood over him, amazed he was here on her couch. 'Wha…what happened last night. Damn my head hurts.'

At that moment his eyes open half-way. He whispered, "Good morning sunshine," and thinking to himself, 'I wonder what she remembers.'

"Oh Rick. I don't know how to thank you…ummm…I don't' know what got over me last night…drinking like that."

He sat up a bit embarrassed, "Oh…umm…about that…I'm really sorry"

"No…(she cut him off)…you don't need to be sorry (and turned her face away almost embarrassed)…I was just so tipsy. I'm sure I must have been a handful. I don't remember you even coming over…I'm so grateful." She gave him a hug not evening wanting to know what happened last night.

'She doesn't remember anything.' Feeling a sigh of relief but yet, why did a part of him felt disappointed?

"Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for? Right?" Rick now feeling slightly confused.

He quickly jumped off the couch and said, "Well, I need to be heading back. I need to shower and I have to head back to the office and meet up with Max and work out some logistical…uh stuff. I'll be sure to stop by later this afternoon to check up on you."

"Uh, okay." Feeling a bit disappointed he was leaving so abruptly.

She walked him to the door and touching her shoulder lightly he reach over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Happy New Year Lisa."

She touched her cheek where he kissed her. For some reason it tingled when he had done that, which left her feeling warm all over. As she closed the door, her head began to throb and she headed back to the couch took the blanket he had slept in, wrapped it around her and fell back asleep in her bed.

As Rick walked away from Lisa's place he couldn't hold back a smile as he remembered kissing her. Sure she had been asleep but it had felt so good. I kissed the "Ice Queen."

'That probably won't ever happen again' he thought to himself but I'll never think of her as ice anything ever again. I envy the man that gets to feels those lips again. There was an extra skip in his step as he walked home.

The End

Song: Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney


End file.
